


when im not with you im weaker

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent  
> I made a mistake
> 
> title is from a one direction song

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," a sob tore through the silence. 

 

"I know it was my fault, it was stupid of me to say these things." 

 

A shaking hand pulled a ring out of his pocket. 

 

"Today would've been our three years. I planned to propose, you know." 

 

He wiped the snot from his nose, more tears rolling down his cheeks in perfect rivers. 

 

"I didn't mean to. I didn't." 

 

He stood up, leaves and dirt crunching under his boots. 

 

"I'm sorry, Josh." 

 

He turned away leaving the graveyard, ring still in his shaking palm.


End file.
